


Tired Faith (All Worn and Thin)

by Ceris_Malfoy



Series: Anything at any price: all of this for you. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Attempted Murder, Derek & Stiles bromance, Derek Feels, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Mating Bonds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff FEELS, Stiles Feels, Torture, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, derek finds out, or so he thinks, peter lays down the law, planned teen pregnancy, sheriff is having none of his shit, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/pseuds/Ceris_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff John Stilinski comes home to a half-naked, thirty-something-year-old werewolf siting on his couch, a forcefully-mated teenage daughter asleep upstairs in her room, and the knowledge that he's living on borrowed time. </p><p>(In which Peter Hale eventually gets reminded who's really the boss 'round here, John Stilinski proves why he's the best daddy in the world, Derek Hale gets to keep something nice in his life for once, and Stiles Stilinski deals.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Faith (All Worn and Thin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my fic **Oh Monstrocity (Down and Dirty)** , which deals with non-consensual underage sex. This fic is the aftermath of that, and each chapter will be headed by a different character. This is more of a series of response!drabbles than actual chapters, and so will be updated as I write them. 
> 
> I am taking prompts and ideas for what you guys want to see happen in this verse, just keep in mind the tags and I'll do my best to write for you. ^^

When John Stilinski gets home, the last thing he expects to see is a grown, half-naked man sitting on his couch. He does not expect to finally be let into the giant secret of ‘werewolves’ – with graphic proof – that Stiles has been lying about for almost a full year. He does not expect to be sat down and told in no uncertain terms that his kid, his baby-girl, is now some sort of child-bride and would soon be pregnant with this man’s child, if she wasn’t already. He does not expect to also be told, in no uncertain terms, that there is no take-backs, no re-dos in regards to this whole ‘mating’ thing.

At first he is numb, unable to comprehend what it is, exactly, that he is being told.

If this man is to be believed, Stiles will never have another, will never be able to grow up and fall in love the way John and Claudia did. That choice had been taken from her, stolen away by this monster in front of him. Peter is not man enough to come right out and say the ugly truth, disguises it with platitudes about virgin sacrifice and protection, but John knows his daughter. Stiles may be a compulsive liar lately (and they would be having _words_ about keeping the truth about the supernatural away from him, believe it), but he knows his daughter would have found a way to introduce her boyfriend/lover/significant other to John long before it got to the _permanent_ stage. Family is everything to Stiles, and she would never have kept that kind of truth from John. Just as he knows that _she_ knows that he trusts her judgment when it comes to those kind of matters.

Even if she had brought home someone his age, he never would have forbidden it – blustered a bit, threatened to shoot the man who stole his baby-girl’s heart, but never outright forbidden. He loves her too much to deny her any sort of happiness, and the knowledge of Stiles willingly letting another man (or woman) into her life to such a degree would have been enough for John to accept it.

John is not proud of it, but Stiles is completely emotionally dependent on him, just as he is on her. They were all the other had when Claudia had died, and the resulting hole in their lives and hearts had damn near destroyed both of them until they had finally latched onto the other. He is not even remotely proud of how fast his baby girl had to grow up, is not proud about how deep his baby-girl’s trust issues run, is not proud that on any given day Stiles is more the parent of their duo than he is.

So, yes, he knows his daughter. Knows her well enough to know that this werewolf staring at him, waiting patiently for his reaction, has taken something from his daughter that was never his to take. Knows his daughter well enough to know that Peter needs to be put down like the rabid dog he obviously is, needs to be put into a shallow grave somewhere far, far away, because otherwise she will slowly wither and die trying to make things work. Stiles can be somewhat morally grey, John knows this, but she will never be able to turn a blind eye to bad people doing bad things.

And Peter? Peter Hale is a bad man if John’s ever seen one. There is something about the way he is watching John, some strange _lack_ in his eyes, some instinct in his own mind warning him to be _careful_ , that tells John everything he needs to know. This man has killed before, and would have no qualms killing him to keep his daughter. Does this man know that John’s will explicitly states Stiles is to be emancipated upon his death? Does Peter know that if John dies and Peter plays his cards right, that no one would be able to legally take Stiles away from him?

God, he hopes not.

And, just like that, the anger comes. He pushes it down, knowing that anger is not going to solve anything right now. He needs facts. He needs to research this mating thing to verify what Peter is telling him. He needs to annihilate this threat to his daughter that is sitting so calm and collected in front of him, and to do so he needs to know _how_ to do so.

“I am not happy about this,” he says, struggling to keep his voice even. “My daughter is _sixteen years_ _old_. She is vastly intelligent, and will one day be able to get out of this town and do great things.” A thought occurs to him, and he cannot speak for a long moment for the tightness in his chest. “Do you even plan on letting her finish high-school? Or go to college? Or are you just going to trap her in a loveless farce of a relationship to pop out kids every year or so?”

 _Shit_. He needs to calm down. _Breathe, John. Just fucking breathe._

“You have valid concerns,” Peter says quietly. There is a touch of menace in his voice, though, a dark curl to his words that tells John Peter is already making contingency plans to remove him if he gets too troublesome.

 _Fuck_.

“Let me reassure you, Sheriff, that I am well aware of how intelligent your daughter is. I have every intention of letting Stiles finish high-school.” He smiles, mock-sadly. It does not reach his eyes. “But college is going to be out of the question unless it is close by – she is tied to the land now, much as I am.”

John wants to scream. He wants to rage and wail. He wants to get out his gun and shoot this monster dead. He wants to kill Peter, and he will. But first he must know how. “I need time to … _comprehend_ this,” he says.

“Of course, Sheriff.” Peter smiles at him. It is a pleasant smile. But John has seen enough in his life to see through it, to see the yawning pit of emptiness that resides within. His daughter probably would not. His daughter is still so naïve about so many things for all her maturity. As good an actor Peter Hale is, she probably _believes_ the expressions on the man’s face.

He watches as Peter makes his way back up the stairs. Listens to the door of his daughter’s room shut. Hears the light creak of bedsprings as the man climbs back into his daughter’s bed. He imagines Peter Hale curled up next to his daughter’s naked form, and has to swallow down the sharp taste of bile.

His daughter. His baby-girl.

He closes his eyes. Fights back tears. Starts to plan.

_Don’t worry, Stiles. Daddy will take care of this. Just stay strong._


End file.
